


The Broken Timelines

by StrawHatGal



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Green/Blue the Shipper, Kanto Pokedex Holders, Oak is being dense again, OldRivalShipping because why the heck not, SpecialShipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawHatGal/pseuds/StrawHatGal
Summary: When Green finally meets her old best friend Blue again, she's heartbroken when he doesn't remember her. When she wishes that the whole Masked Man thing never happened, she's shocked when it actually does. Now her existence may put the world in danger as a young Latias in disguise as a human tries to fix the distortions of time. Green has her perfect life... But at what cost?
Relationships: Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green/Ookido Green | Blue Oak, Ookido Nanami | Daisy Oak/Sonezaki Masaki | Bill, Red/Yellow (Pokemon), Silver & Yellow (Pokemon)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Here, Green is the girl and Blue is the boy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, own Pokemon Adventures, otherwise Pokespe would have been the anime in addition to being the manga, and the one with Ash Ketchum would have been junked.


	2. Prologue

"Nuh." Chaomega groaned, slumping forward onto the floor. 

"Chaomega!" The young Latias said worriedly, her golden eyes shining with concern. "Are you ok?"

"I will be fine, Latias. Do not worry yourself with it. As I suspected, it took a lot out of me."

"KEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-YOOOOOOO-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-GAAAAAAAAAA!" 

A sharp, angry voice came from the tall white Pokemon who strode into the room. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!" He roared.

Latias suddenly felt very small. Even smaller than usual. She was only 4'6, not full grown,while Arceus towered over even Chaomega. All ten and a half feet of him. 

"I have reunited the timelines." Chaomega said meekly.

Arceus stiffened. "DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" 

"Brother, I-"

"NO!" Arceus screamed. "You do not, or you would not have done it!"

He stepped forward, about to attack, but Latias jumped in front of him. "No! Don't hurt him!" She cried.

Arceus looked down, his face impassive. "Young Latias, this is not your battle. Go find your brother and leave us be."

Latias sprang up at Arceus, her downy feathers ruffled with fear. Arceus easily dodged her Mist Ball attack and countered with his Justice. Chaomega cried out as Latias flew off the side of the Tower of Fate, her red and white feathers trailing after her. 

"Latias..."

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

A girl of about 11 was walking through Pallet Forest, humming to herself. Her Jigglypuff walked alongside her, occasionally picking up small stones. Suddenly, she spotted spiky light brown hair up ahead. "Blue?! Is that you?" She called out excitedly.

Blue Oak turned around, just to get tackled in a hug by the young girl. He pushed her away roughly. "Hey!" He yelled. "What are you doing?!"

The girl pulled back, her blue eyes filled with confusion. "Blue?" She asked softly. "Don't you know me?"

Blue stepped backwards. "I've never met you, annoying girl. Look, if this is because of Gramps-"

"My name is Green." She said. "We... We used to be friends." Green added, her voice cracking on the last word.

"My only friend was kidnapped by a bird and killed. Don't you dare say you were my friend!" Blue yelled.

Green's eyes widened. "But Blue, that was me! I was kidnapped by the Masked Man and forced to work for him, but I escaped, and I came home, and-"

"SHE'S DEAD!" Blue screamed, his eyes starting to water. "SHE WAS KILLED AND YOU COULD NEVER BE HER, SO STOP ACTING AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Green was crying as well. Her Jigglypuff patted her, it's eyes round and sad. 

Blue was crying. He furiously swiped at his eyes. Green stood up. "I hate him!" She screamed. "The Masked Man took me from my family! He took my family, my freedom, my everything!" She shouted at the sky. "He took my friend, too! WHY ISN'T HE SUFFERING FOR THIS?!" 

Blue backed away uncertainly. Green swung around to face him. "Best friends, until the end." She whispered. "You promised me. And then you gave a daisy to me, to prove you meant it. You said we'd get our starter Pokemon together, and our Pokedexes! We'd go on our journey! We'd be rivals and best friends! You promised me!" She ranted, her voice rising in volume. 

She ran away from Blue, and he reached out a hand, catching something that fluttered out of her pocket. He heard her screaming in the distance. "I WISH THIS NEVER HAPPENED!" 

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, everything started to go black. Blue only had time to glance down at the item he'd caught.

it was a crushed, dried-up daisy.


	3. Chapter 1 {Awake}

Dark. 

It was dark. That's all Green knew. She was confused. She was just in Pallet Forest before this, then that strange red and white Pokemon fell down from the sky, and then it was dark. 

When she opened her eyes, she immediately closed them again. Why was it so bright? 

"Green?"

"She's awake!"

"Red, you saw her!"

"Green!"

When Green opened her eyes again, she kept them open this time. Her parents were standing over her, along with a boy she recognized as Red, a blond girl she didn't know, a boy she realized in shock was Silver, and...

"Blue?" She asked softly. 

Blue squeezed her hand. His eyes were wet. "I'm right here." He said with a rare smile. "Annoying girl."

Green smiled. "What... What happened?"

Her mom wiped her eyes. "Oh, dear, after that horrible bird tried to kidnap you, you ran away and hid in the new Pallet Forest. The old lady who lives next door, Mrs. Briney, she burst into our house, yelling about a Pokemon of the rainbow being a bird and chasing our daughter. Of course, we looked for you. In the end, Blue ran off. Everyone went after him, scared he'd be taken, but he was walking towards Nurse Joy, trying to carry you by himself. You were unconscious from a head wound, and you were in a coma since then. But... We called everyone here. We had the feeling you'd wake up. Today is a special day, after all!"

"What? What's the date today?" Green asked.

Silver laughed. "It's your parents wedding anniversary." He said.

The small blond girl elbowed him. "Silver!"

Silver rolled his eyes teasingly. "Yes, Yellow. Even if we've been best friends for life, you still don't get my jokes." He said dramatically. Green was surprised. This was a far cry from the Silver she knew. 

"It's your 11th birthday, silly girl." Blue said.

"Already?" Green asked in confusion. 

So... Her life full of regret and being forced to do things she didn't want to and killing and stealing and cheating... That had all been a dream?! 

Everyone smiled. "But no cake, dear." Her mom said. "Sorry, doc's orders."

÷ ÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

Latias got up, groaning slightly. Chaomega might be in trouble, but she had to do what Chaomega had told her to do. Deal with any time distortions. That was it. 

And above all, let no one know who she really was. Latias shifted into her human form, a girl from Hoenn. After all, that was her home region. She found herself in a forest, green trees spreading their leafy branches across the sky.

Latias squashed the urge to fly. No one must know.

She picked her way through the bushes, unused to walking on two legs. A boy spotted her and ran over. "Hey! Battle me!" He cried.

Latias shifted uneasily. Chaomega had given specific instructions not to battle. "Uhm, I can't." She mumbled. "I'm not a Trainer."

"Oh." The boy said in disappointment.

Latias continued onwards, heading towards town. 

And that's when she got her first sight of Pallet Town.


	4. Chapter 2 {Training}

"Green has recovered remarkably fast." Nurse Joy said. "She's ready to go home." 

Green smiled excitedly at the prospect. She hadn't had a place she called home for six years. The fact that her parents were going to be with her added to the excitement.

"Now, just remember, not too much rough-stuffing until a week later, you hear me?" Nurse Joy told Green. Green bobbed her head in acknowledgement.

As soon as they left the hospital, Green's dad stopped by the car. "Hey, Green. I know that Joy said not too much rough-stuff, but we got you a friend to wait out the week with you." He said with a smile, opening the car door. 

Two curious blue eyes stared out at Green, and she gasped. "Jigglypuff?" She asked softly.

"Jigaleeeeeee!" It agreed in delight. 

"Wow!" Green said. "Thanks, Dad!" 

Her dad grinned. "Are you going to name her?" Her mom said.

Green blinked. In her dream, the Masked Man had forbidden her from naming her Pokemon. "You mean... I can?" She asked tentatively.

Her parents looked surprised. "Of course, dear." Her mom said in shock. "Who on earth would stop you from nicknaming her? Go right ahead!"

Blue eyes met blue eyes as Green gazed at her new friend. "Jiggly." She said finally.

A week later, Nurse Joy gave clearance, and Green set off towards the lab, laughing and talking with Blue and her new friends, Yellow and Red. Red, she discovered, had a Poliwhirl, and was very excitable. Yellow, on the other hand, was sweet and slightly shy, her Pokemon being a Rattata and a Doduo, the latter for transportation.

She shipped them both.

When they reached the lab, Yellow made plans to meet Red outside Pallet Town, and Blue rolled his eyes and winked at Green. When Yellow waved goodbye, they walked inside. Just as they entered, she caught a flash of red and white at the corner of her eye and spun around. Nothing was there. 

"Green? Are you ok?" Blue asked.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Green said. "C'mon, I wanna go out into the world already."

Professor Oak was waiting. "Hello, Red, Green, and Blue. I've got your starter choices, although they technically won't be starters. Go ahead, choose!"

Red was clearly itching to pick, but he held still. Blue gestured to Green. "Ladies first." He said.

Green smiled at him and stepped forward, examining the Pokeballs. Hmmmm. 

"I'll take Blasty." She said decisively, taking the Squirtle and releasing it. It looked happy with the name.

Blue and Red eyed each other, then both bolted for the one they wanted. Fortunately, they both wanted different Pokemon. Blue came back with his new Charmander, and Red with his Bulbasaur. 

"Oh, and here. Please try to fill these. And you'll need these." Oak said, handing them each a shiny red Pokedex and several balls to go with it. 

"Thanks, Professor Oak!" They chorused before heading out.

The three tweens stood at the exit of Pallet Town.

"Well, are you ready?" Blue asked. 

Red grinned. "Yeah. Bye, I'm going to meet Yellow before we go. See ya when I see ya!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Blue and Green remained there, gazing after him. Blue bent down, and re-emerged with something cupped in his hand. He caught hold of Green's hand and placed the item in it. "I'll see you around." He said, before adding, "Annoying girl."

He waved and walked out of town.

Green opened her hand.

Blue had given her a daisy. His unspoken words were clear.

Best friends 'till the end.


	5. Chapter 3 {Followed}

Green made her way to Route 1. Walking through the trees alongside her Pokemon, it was enjoyable when she knew she was doing it because she wanted to, not the Masked Man. Even if it was a dream, her thoughts lingered on the Mask of Ice anyways. So it wasn't a surprise when a rustle in the bushes made her jump.

"Jiggly! Use Sing! Blasty, get ready!" She commanded. Her Pokemon picked up on her unease and acted immediately, resulting in a soft moan and a dull thump.

A human, then.

Green swallowed her fear, approaching nervously. Would it be Will? Karen?! The Masked Man himself?!?!

She peered in the bush and saw- 

A girl. Barely older than Green, dressed like the people she'd seen in other regions. A pang of guilt swept through Green, and she realized that she couldn't just leave the stranger here. It was her fault, after all. She decided to bring her a little closer to Viridian City and use TM43, which she'd picked up in Hoenn. 

Green picked up the girl, nearly throwing her in the air. She was much lighter than she'd thought, maybe 35 kilos at the most. When she found a suitable tree, she quickly used Secret Power to transform it into a base. She placed the stranger inside them ran down the path to Viridian City. She had to get some Awakening. Or some Chesto berries.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

When Green got back, she dropped the groceries in a start. Instead of the sleeping girl, she saw a large, red and white Pokemon with a blue triangle on its chest. The Pokedex beeped and hummed. "UNKNOWN POKEMON. DATA NEEDED. UNKNOWN POKEMON. DATA NEEDED." It beeped out. 

Jiggly nudged the bag of stuff towards her, and she quickly picked up some Awakening and used it on the unknown Pokemon.

It bolted up immediately, flying straight up and hitting the ceiling. It flapped around in a panic, clearly disoriented. 

"Woah! Hey, calm down!" Green shouted in alarm.

Slowly, the Pokemon stopped flapping and dropped back down to the leaf pallet. Where... Where am I? How did I get here? It asked, a young, strangely lilting voice that echoed in Green's head.

"You're on Route 1. I brought you here after I accidentally put you to sleep." Green said. "But... What happened to the other girl I found? The one in red?" 

The Pokemon blinked, her eyes a golden color, like melting coins. That was my human form. Her name is Sami. 

"First of all, can I please talk to you as a human? No offense, but you're kinda giving me a headache." Green said. "And second, what are you, then?"

It shrank down to the girl Green had seen, then spoke in the same voice. "My name is Latias. People call me Sami."

"Oh. What do you want me to call you?"

"Anything you want, really."

Green nodded. "Ok, but why were you following me?"

Sami/Latias leaned forward. "It's because recently... Well, did you see a sudden darkness?"

"Yes!" Green exclaimed. "Do you know what it was."

"Yes." Sami said. "It was the merging of the two timelines."


	6. Chapter 6

"What?!" Green exclaimed in disbelief. "No way! What do you mean?"

Sami took a deep breath before explaining. "Chaomega, a Pokemon no one must know about, decided that the broken timelines should be reunited. I was going to help her while my brother Latios stayed in the Hoenn region.

So I travelled the regions, but try as I would, I could not find Lugia nor Ho-oh."

Green interrupted, her eyes wide with terror. "Ho-oh?! A big, enormous rainbow bird?"

Sami nodded eagerly. "Yes, that's him! Have you seen him?" 

Green bit her lip. "In a dream I had during my coma... The Masked Man controlled him and used him to kidnap me."

Sami said nothing, staring at her hands in silence. Green uneasily waited for her to continue.

"When I came back, I watched Chaomega as he reunited the timelines, but it drained him so, and then Arceus arrived. I could not fight him off, I'm not full grown, and even if I was, I could not. He's too strong."

"And then you fell into Pallet Forest as the timelines fully merged." Green said, awestruck. "That's amazing."

Sami nodded. "Yes, and I am to travel the Kanto region to try and fix all of the time distortions. But..." She paused. "Well, I, uh..."

"But what?" Green asked. 

"I need someone. A human, to help me. Green, would you please be my trainer for now, and travel the region with me so we can fix any distortions?"

Green blinked in surprise. "Me?"

Sami nodded. "Yes, since you already are aware of my true form."

"But... I'm on a journey." Green said. "Besides, can't you do it in your human form?"

Sami shook her head, sending a few red and white feathers flying. "No. I can't hold it for long, and I can't battle."

Green hesitated. "Well, um..."

Sami reverted to Latias. "You do not want to, do you?" She asked.

Green sighed. "I'm sorry, Sami, but no."

Latias nodded. "It is alright. I'll find a way." She said, flying out.

Packing up her stuff, Green thought about her decision. "What do you think, Blasty? Jiggly? Did I make the right choice?" She asked her Pokemon.

"Jigaaalleeee." Jiggly said thoughtfully, while Blasty replied with a "Squiiirtle? Squirt."

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

Green! Help me, please!!!

Her head jerked up. Was it just her imagination, or was Latias calling her?

Green! Hurry!

Green ran through the trees, jumping over bushes. Her white hat nearly snagged on a branch, but she caught it in time. She burst out into a clearing. Red was throwing Pokeballs at Latias while a Poliwhirl and a Bulbasaur tried to attack her. 

Green did the only thing she could. She pulled out a spare Pokeball and aimed it at Latias. "Lati, return!" She called, catching her attention. She dove into the ball, clicking it shut.

"Wow, Green, I'm impressed." Red said. "That's your Pokemon?"

"Yeah, I caught Lati today." Green lied.

Red grinned. "Looked really rare. I should try putting myself in a coma. Seems like you got all the luck." He joked.

"Haha, yeah, I guess." Green agreed, nervously fiddling with the edge of her blue shirt.

Red winked. "We'll be on out way. Ya know, gyms to beat, trainers to battle, places to see, girls to meet- I meant friends to greet!" 

Green giggled. "Hmm, for anything to do with a certain blond cutie?" She teased. 

Red's face turned the color of his name. "N-no!" He protested. "I gotta go, bye!" He said, dashing off before Green could pursue the subject.


End file.
